Kim Sung Kyu
Perfil thumb|282px|Sung Kyu *'Nombre: '''Kim Sung Kyu / 김성규 *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo. *'Apodos: HamsterGyu, Gyuzizi, LeaderGyu. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 56kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Serpiente *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Dramas *Pure Love (KBS, 2013, Cameo) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012. Cameo) Programas *2013: KBS 'Mamma mia' *2013: The Genius: Rules of the Game *2013: "The Beatles Code 2" *2013: "Ask in a box" *2013: Weekly Idol. *2013: TrunQ Korea *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2013: High Society *2012: Hello (con L) *2012: Immortal Song 2 *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2012: Gag Concert *2012: Musical: Gwanghwamun Love Song Musical *2011: Talk Show Hello *2011: "100 out of 100" *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: "Directors Cut" *2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011: "Secret t" *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2011: "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011: "Family Ties" *2011: Gag Concert *2010: You Are My Oppa *2010: Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010: Mnet Scandal *2010: "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010: "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010: "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010: "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010: "Infinity Girls" Discografia 'Mini Album' Videos Musicales *"Run" - Epik High (como guitarrista del grupo.) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER" - (video grupo)(teaster) Programas de TV *Immortal Song 2 (2012) *Ranking King (2012) *Sesame Player 2 (2011) *Birth of a Family (2011) *You Are My Oppa (2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Líder, Vocalista líder y Bailarín. *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Hobbies: '''Ver películas, escuchar música *'Familia:' Padres, y hermana mayor (por 5 años). *'Especialidad:' Hablar chino. Inspirar miedo dentro del grupo. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Jong Wan de NELL . *'Fanclub: 'Chingyus (Chingu significa amigos en coreano) *'Idioma: 'Inglés, Coreano, Japonés (básico) y Chino. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *Tiene un corazón débil, por eso no puede estar enfadado con alguien por mucho tiempo. *Es el líder de Infinite, pero admitió que se comporta como el maknae. *Es el único miembro del grupo de la década de los '80', por eso dice que a veces siente que es de otra generación en comparación con sus dongsaeng. *Estuvo en una banda durante la escuela secundaria. El nombre de su banda fue ‘Beat’ y ellos practicaban la música de Pia, Limp Bizkit o Linkin Park. Le divertía ElleGarden (grupo japonés) y Muse. Él era el que más cantaba o rapeaba dentro de la banda. *Encuentra tierna a Raina de After School. *Se trasladó junto a sus compañeros de banda hasta Seoul para actuar en el distrito de HongDae al cumplir los veinte, pero al final todos volvieron y se quedó él solo. *Antes de debutar trabajó a media jornada en un restaurante de carne, cargando carbón. *La razón por la que se unió a Woolim, es por que es gran fan de Nell. *Le tiene miedo a los perros. *Le gusta dar órdenes. *Siempre que canta cierra los ojos. *En el programa de "Children of the Night" (ep.02 .2010.) Dijo que Soyou de Sistar era su chica ideal y le regaló un helado y le dedicó la cancion "Nothing Better". *Participó en Immortal Song 2. *Fue invitado en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" ganando 3 premios. *Gano el premio "Lo siento pero fuiste un blanco facil en los "Weekly Idol Awards 2" *Su primer beso fue cuando iba a tercer año de la secundaria en el tercer trimestre. *En el programa "Miss & Mr. Idol" eligió a Hayoung de A Pink como su tipo de chica ideal, explicando que debido a que Infinite y A Pink viven en el mismo edifício, en una ocasión él la vio jugando y montando en bicicleta y dijo haberse enamorado de su inocencia. *En "Weekly Idol", cuando Sungkyu y Hoya hacían el papel de MC, Les hicieron escribir la primera mujer que se les venía a la cabeza. Sungkyu escribio a Hyuna de 4Minute explicando que la habia visto en el exitoso video de PSY y le pareció muy guapa. *LOEN realizó una entrevista ante todo muy curiosa, sin ningún otro entrevistador solo él. (vídeo) *Es molestado por sus fans ya que él cambia mucho de chica ideal: Jiyoon de 4minute, Soyou de SISTAR, Nicole de KARA y Hayoung de A Pink, son sus chicas ideales. *Quiere participar de We Got Married. *Entre los idol fueron elegidos como "Líder que actua como tonto", los otros son: Onew de SHINee, G-Dragon de BIGBANG, C.A.P de Teen Top, entre otros. *Para él, primero está el amor, luego la amistad, la fama y el dinero. *Dijo haber leído algunos fanfics sólo por diversión. *Muchas fans suyas y de Infinite se han mostrado muy preocupadas y molestas respecto a la actitud de bullying hacia él departe de los demás miembros, esta incomodidad creció más cuando en el Ep. 4 de Ranking King, Sunggyu comenzó a soltar lágrimas cuando los miembros y el staff empezaron a burlarse de "su poca resistencia física"vídeo de Sunggyu [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYtKk_dnncw Aquí , minuto 5:45-6:10] *En la entrevista "Ask in a Box", los integrantes de Infinite hablaron sobre varias cosas. Para una de las preguntas, un fan le pidió a Sunggyu que se clasificara él mismo entre los integrantes en términos de apariencia. Sunggyu respondió que después de su debut, se dio cuenta que su lugar es el último en términos de apariencia. Después, procedió a clasificar a los otros integrantes, colocando primero a L como el más apuesto, SungYeol en segundo y Woohyun en tercero. No clasificó al resto de integrantes, sino que él mismo se colocó en la última posición, a lo cual todos los integrantes estuvieron de acuerdo. De forma divertida, él colocó a Woohyun en el lugar número tres solamente después de agregar: "''Cuando Woohyun usa maquillaje". Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria Videos thumb|right|295px|I Need You thumb|left|295px|60Sec ( Band ver.) |} Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment